


Teady Bear

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry w Wesołym Miasteczku, na strzelnicy? Harry wygrywa dla Nialla wielkiego, pluszowego misia, który przewyższa wagą samego zainteresowanego. Zakończenie słodkie i lekko komiczne: Niall całuje Harry’ego, a między ich ciałami znajduje się pluszak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teady Bear

Niall zerka w dół, czując, jak Harry ściska jego dłoń, odciągając go od stanowiska z watą cukrową. Patrzy na twarz swojego chłopaka, która jaśnieje, gdy skupia swój wzrok na czymś przed nim. Harry ciągnie go za sobą i Niallowi omal nie upuszcza patyk z watą cukrową, więc mocniej zaciska na nim palce, pozwalając się prowadzić wyższemu chłopakowi.  
           Zatrzymują się przy drewnianym stanowisku strzelnicy. Harry uśmiecha się do niego i sięga do kieszeni, wyjmuje banknot pięcio dolarowy i kładzie go na ladzie. Obsługujący strzelnicę chłopak podaje mu wiatrówkę i przesuwa pojemnik z nabojami.  
 - Masz pięć strzałów – informuje go, wskazując dłonią na tarcze-kaczki, ustawione w odległości jakichś ośmiu metrów.  
           Niall przypatruje się w zdumieniu, z jaką pewnością Harry podnosi broń i ją ładuje, po czym unosi i ustawia się odpowiednio, zamykając lewe oko. Podskakuje, słysząc cichy trzask wystrzału. Wszystkie kaczki stoją na miejscu. Harry mówi coś, zirytowany i ponownie wkłada pocisk do komory. Oddaje jeszcze cztery strzały, z których tylko trzy trafiają w kaczki.  
           Obsługujący ich chłopak podchodzi do nich z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
 - Przykro mi – mówi, wyciągając dłoń, by odebrać broń. – Możesz wybrać sobie nagrodę z tych pluszaków – dodaje, wskazując na marne, małe maskotki po swojej prawej stronie.  
 - Nie – odpowiada Harry, sięgając do kieszeni po kolejny banknot.  
 - Ale Harry – zaczyna Niall, ale chłopak ucisza szybkim pocałunkiem. – Okej, rób co chcesz – wzdycha Horan, rumieniąc się.  
           Tak więc Harry kolejny raz wkłada śrut do broni i celuje, tym razem trafiając w sam środek kaczki. Gdyby była żywa, zapewne by zagdakała. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, gdy ładuje broń i oddaje kolejny strzał. Tym razem idzie mu lepiej i wszystkie kaczki opadają na ziemię, a on uśmiecha się tryumfująco, kładąc broń na ladzie i obejmując Nialla w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie.  
 - Poproszę tego wielachnego, brązowego misia – mówi, wskazując na największego misia w całej kolekcji.  
 - Jesteś pewny? – Obsługujący go chłopak jęczy, a gdy Harry kiwa głową, szczerząc zęby, wzdycha pokonany i zaczyna targać go, by podać zwycięzcy.  
           Niall śmieje się, czując gorący oddech Harry’ego na swojej szyi. Śmieje się, widząc zmagania chłopaka z miśkiem, bo sądzi, że tylko się wygłupia, ale kiedy sam chce zdjąć go z lady, ugina się pod jego ciężarem.  
 - Mówiłem ci, Ni, że masz więcej jeść. – Harry szepce mu do ucha i chichocze.  
 - Przecież jem! – woła oburzony Niall, puszczają misia, który spada na ziemię, a i tak jest na tyle duży, by sięgać mu brody, co jeszcze bardziej irytuje chłopaka.  
 - Och, no tak… – Harry nie wydaje się być speszony własną głupotą.  
           Uśmiecha się czule i kładzie dłonie na zaczerwienionych policzkach Nialla i pochyla się. Zlizuje watę cukrową, którą oblepione są wargi niższego chłopaka, a Horan jęczy cicho wprost w usta Harry’ego.  
 - Jesteś słodki, wiesz?  
           Mruczy, a ściśnięty między ich ciałami pluszak mówi elektronicznym głosem: _I LOVE YOU._


End file.
